


and I'll not ask for wine

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: Drunkenness, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun's not the best drunk ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'll not ask for wine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ben Jonson's To Celia.

It occurs to Shun, as Yuuta touches the tip of his ear, pinches and tugs (lightly, always lightly, always careful enough for it not to hurt) until the skin turns pink, that, perhaps, this is the best time to come to an epiphany as any.

 _Of course, indulging your boyfriend's ear fetish is a marvelous time to come to a startling, life-changing realization_ , Shun hears Kaname's voice grumpily lecturing him. _That only means you're both freaks_.

It is a little disconcerting to realize that perhaps he is spending a little too much time with Kaname, if he can tell how Kaname's thinly-veiled (affectionate?) Insults begin and end. Shun stares at Yuuta's collarbones, a sharp, thin jut of bone that peeks at him from under an unbuttoned collar; he resists buttoning it up just because he knows Kaname would.

He'll have to tell Kaname to evacuate his brain, in the morning. What would be the kindest way to evict a subconscious?

Threats. Uh. He's never had practice with this, so he isn't sure how to begin. Pass.

Misdirection. _Kaname, you should work out all that tension. I'm sure Yuuki would be willing to help_. No, too sudden, too direct. Kaname's river is as wide as a mountain range and as deep as a trench.

Guilt. _Kaname, you gave me too much wine yesterday. I feel so lightheaded now_. Um, Kaname would probably laugh at his plight and call him shitfaced. Just perfect.

Quiet annoyance. _Please stop talking. My head hurts too much_. Pffft, and have Kaname tossing him a few pills and nagging him hours later? Never mind.

Truth. _Kaname, I can't get drunk and have sex with my boyfriend when you're being an excrutiating backseat driver_. Hm. A little confusing? But Kaname's a smart person. He can figure this out.

"What are you doing?"

Shun's eyes start to focus a little and his head snaps up to look at Yuuta. Oww, he really has to remember to refrain from sudden movements involving his head. No giving head, then? Receiving it would be nice...

But Yuuta is still wearing a confused expression that matches his own. Shun rubs his palms against Yuuta's side (when did those get there and underneath his shirt? Huh), the skin beneath his raising gooseflesh in its wake.

"Yuuta," warbles Shun. His voice is soft but his tone is urgent. He brings an arm up to grab at Yuuta's bangs, only he misses and his thumb ends up poking his eye.

"Ow," says Yuuta, barely flinching.

Shun puts on his most solemn face, the kind he wears on morning assemblies and oral (a part of his mind, the juvenile, traitorous, and utterly repressed part, sniggers, because contrary to popular belief he is not a completely hopeless cause -- you can't be friends with his friends and not know the difference between porn magazines and art) exams and graduation ceremonies and weddings (oh god, Fuyuki's married!) and dinner with Yuuta's parents, and clutches Yuuta's collar like a man that has seen the light and is hell-bent on taking someone with him.

"Yuuta, I'm drunk," says Shun, finally. His smile is wide and his teeth are most likely showing, but he is incongruously, deliriously happy.

He thinks Yuuta is happy, too, if the way his shoulders are shaking as he stifles his laughter is any indication of it. Shun laughs with him, too, simply because a laughing Yuuta is a happy Yuuta and he likes to make Yuuta happy, likes to make him laugh, full-bodied and trembling like he can't control how amazing he feels, how happy he is, to be with Shun.

"You're smiling," says Shun.

"You are too," says Yuuta. He brings Shun's hand up to his mouth; his lips graze over his knuckles and every inch of skin that isn't cradled in his palm.

"I'm smiling because I love you," says Shun, still delirious with happiness. The alcohol is doing wonders to his inhibitions. "Also, I think I'd like you to get out of your pants now." It's meant to come out as a whisper, but it's too loud.

Yuuta laughs, again. "What about you?"

Shun makes a small, humming sound. "That's okay," he says. "I'll just watch you. Because I'm drunk. And I like seeing you. Naked. And maybe not."

"I like seeing you, too, naked or otherwise."

"Two things we both like!" Shun cheers, but for what, exactly, he isn't so sure. His thoughts spill out one after the other and it's hard to keep track of his odes to Yuuta's brow when Yuuta is biting on his neck just... like... that.

He shivers.

"You can do more, you know," he tells Yuuta, privately. "I won't say no."

"I want your consent."

Obviously Yuuta has never heard of the saying _don't talk to a drunk man assuming he has complete control over his vocabulary skills_. "My concert? What concert?"

"Say yes. I want you to say yes," Yuuta amends.

"Yes? To what? A concert?"

"No," says Yuuta, realizing that the best way is to not be subtle at all. "Yes, to sex."

"Oh," says Shun. "Okay. Lemme just—"

On a normal day Shun would demur; his cheeks would turn red and his mouth would be clamped shut, but he still feels pretty damn euphoric as he blathers on to Yuuta.

"I like it when you wear a suit," says Shun. He grapples with Yuuta's belt buckle, but his hand keeps missing and ends up palming Yuuta through the cloth of his pants. "But I could do without belts. I hate belts."

Yuuta's smile is still indulgent, but his breathing comes irregularly, now. "I thought you liked belts."

"No," Shun insists, still fondling Yuuta even as Yuuta makes quick work of undoing his pants. "That's Kaname, I think. He likes tying Yuuki up."

"Please don't talk about Kaname and my brother," says Yuuta, sounding pained. Winded.

Shun barely pays attention to Yuuta's intense feelings about the matter. He struggles with trying to pull down his pants, but they're trapped at his hip.

"I think I got bigger," says Shun.

Yuuta pops open the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper, smiling with a hint of lewdness, for some reason.

"Oh," says Shun, fascinated. Yuuta is so smart. Yuuta can do anything! Like wrestling with his pants and getting off at the same time -- wait, what?

"Leave your socks on," Yuuta tells him, one hand stroking himself while the other helps Shun shimmy out of the legs of his pants.

Shun blinks at him, blearily. "My feet aren't cold," says Shun, resting his weight against Yuuta's side and lazily tracing the back of Yuuta's hand as he contemplates the contrast between their skin tones.

"I like it," says Yuuta, turning his head to burrow in the space between their shoulders.

"They're not knee socks or thigh highs," says Shun, honestly confused. "They're normal, boring socks."

"I like it," Yuuta repeats. He snakes an arm around Shun's waist and bites his lip when Shun replaces the hand jerking him off. "Anything looks good on you."

"I like you," says Shun.

Yuuta hides his smile into the skin of Shun's jaw, the slender line of his neck. "Just like?" He teases.

"Love you," Shun corrects himself. He tangles their legs together, Yuuta's knee knocking against the back of his thigh, his calf digging into Yuuta's ankle. "Even if Kaname thinks you're a freak."

"Oh?" Yuuta says, pulling Shun atop him, Shun gasping as his cock slides against Yuuta's navel. "Kaname said that?"

"Not Kaname-Kaname," says Shun.

"There's only one Kaname?" Yuuta says, unsure. His thumb teases the slit of Shun's cock, coming away with a thin streak of fluid. "And what did I say about talking about anyone else in bed?"

"Not to," says Shun, promptly. His mouth presses against Yuuta's collarbone; it tastes a little like the salt Chizuru made him lick off Yuuta's wrist before plying him with shots in the reception. "But I'm talking about my Kaname."

"Your Kaname?" Yuuta's eyebrows are raised, already. "I'm not sure I'm too keen on the idea that you have repressed feelings for Kaname while I'm trying to make you come."

Shun sighs. Sometimes Yuuta can be slow, too. "The Kaname that nags me in my head," says Shun. "I think he used to be my older sister."

"Kaname is your older sister now?"

"No, my older sister used to nag me," says Shun, digging his nails into Yuuta's skin and scraping lightly, because he likes it a little rough. "In my head."

Yuuta shudders. "Yeah, I'm just gonna chalk this up as you being drunk."

"I'm drunk?" Shun echoes, and it starts off a new round of giggling from him.

"Yes, you are," says Yuuta, nibbling on his ear. "Now focus."

Shun's fingers set a quicker (well, faster than his half-hearted, sedate attempts at missing and touching the inside of Yuuta's thigh) pace, rolling his hips forward and mouthing at the broad sweep of Yuuta's chest. He thinks it's a pretty impressive show of his hand-eye coordination skills, but it's probably the rutting that gets Yuuta, that makes his breaths come shallow and hot, staring at Shun's hips like they hold the secrets of the universe. Which is a load of bull, because Shun checks, and all he can see is the freckles on his stomach, Yuuta's cock dark against Shun's skin, and oh, that's a nice sight. Shun smiles.

"Yuuta," says Shun. "Yuuta, I wanna come. Yuuta, please, let me come, please, please, please—"

Yuuta tightens his grip around Shun's cock, twists his wrist as he adjusts his hold on Shun, and Shun thrusts forward, keening. He searches for Yuuta's mouth with his teeth, but comes up short and settles for Yuuta's throat.

"Do that again," says Shun, breathless.

"Ah," says Yuuta. "I've found a better distraction for you than your thoughts."

"Mmphgh," whimpers Shun, and it should be funny, because it makes Yuuta jerk him off a little too roughly in his surprise, and he comes into Yuuta's too-tight hold, his fist now dry and lukewarm. With a whimper, indeed.

He sags against Yuuta's shoulder and watches him lick off the rest of Shun's come through half-lidded eyes. He knows the roughness of that tongue. The tension in that jaw.

"I think," Shun observes, "you're still hard."

"Yes," says Yuuta, dryly. "I think so too."

Yuuta gets up from bed and disappears inside the bathroom. Shun waits until he hears the water from the faucet stop falling, and he looks at the gaps of his fingers. He wonders if Yuuta is angry. If he's annoyed. And he was so happy earlier, it's a waste.

 _Fuck_ , he hears Kaname say, _stop thinking already_.

When Yuuta returns, he has a damp towel in hand. He wipes off the streaks of come across Shun's skin with the same patience he possessed when Shun started to weep after his best man speech ("Shun, you need to put down that microphone before you scare off the guests. This isn't a funeral."), or when Shun was already wasted and begging for the sparkly lights to stop shining because his head already felt like it was on permanent LSD ("That's the moon, Shun."). Shun scoots back and lets Yuuta curl up against him, touching his cheek even as his other hand trails back to Yuuta's crotch.

"Should I take care of it," Shun slurs, drowsy. Yuuta stares at him for a few moments and sighs.

"It's okay," says Yuuta, pressing a kiss to his brow. "Go to sleep."

Shun falls asleep with his mouth pressed to Yuuta's ear and his hand still wrapped loosely around Yuuta's cock. Yuuta holds him, like that, with Shun's legs still twisted around his like a particularly needy octopus; it isn't so far from the usual, really.

"I'm never letting you drink again," Yuuta says, before Shun finally drifts off to the land where nothing short of hellfire, brimstone, and other signs of an apocalypse can wake him, ever.

Shun snores in response.

 


End file.
